


Area of Expertise

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Liar Game
Genre: Gen, Transgender, Women Being Awesome, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukunaga has been training for this possibility for years, she's just never expected the zombie apocalypse to show up here of all places...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Area of Expertise

Fukunaga's been prepared for this for as long as she could remember.

No matter how far she's strayed from her zombie-hunting upbringing, no matter how much she's tried to live her own life, she's prepared herself mind and body for this occasion. No matter what else her life brings, she's always kept one ear open for the familiar moans and shuffles of the zombie horde on the move because she knows, even as those around her move around in blissful ignorance of the undead threat, that another outbreak could occur at any time.

She just never thought that time would come during a round of the Liar Game, while they're on an island of all places presumably playing a game of high-stakes musical chairs.

The wig is gone, from a near miss with an overly muscled undead. The boots, she discarded in favor of the sneakers the corporation generously provided for the female players. Almost by chance, she acquires the classic form of protection: short hair and fitted, comfortable clothing. Of all on the island, she's the most knowledgeable and least vulnerable.

She knows, it's up to her.

She considers her options.

No boats. No obvious weapon stash, at least that she's found. The dealers, wherever they are, have not spoken up yet. Fukunaga counts them dead, or worse. Everyone's trapped, until they're all either rescued, zombified, or just plain dead. Akagi and that guy in the glasses already fell, though both were courteous enough to just die. She thinks of the main house and possibly setting up a barricade.

It's by luck—or conspiracy—that she finds a cache of weapons behind the house. A rifle catches her eye. It's been ten years since she's last trained with firearms, but it's better than nothing. Funny, that even though the game claims to allow no violence, weapons are on hand. Still, she won't complain.

Now that she can start to defend herself, Fukunaga thinks of the others. Survivors would be best, even Yokoya as a human would be better than 21 zombies and no more humans. Hopefully some others who were trapped were smart enough to lie down and die for good, instead of exposing themselves to the undead disease.

She hears rustling in the bushes, the tell tale sign of a zombie's shuffling gait. No, two zombies. Fukunaga freezes, slows her breathing down to inaudible levels. But then she realizes, as the sound becomes distant, that it's not her they're after.

Fukunaga moves towards the source of the sound, and follows the dragging tracks in the dirt.

Yokoya's two minions (or former minions, their loyalty now belongs to the prospect of a neural tissue buffet) track their prey. Akiyama and Nao sre backed against the wall of a utility shed, with Akiyama offering his brain as an appetizer to Nao's sugary-sweet dessert. He might be a genius when it comes to swindling, but this is her area of expertise.

She should save him. And Nao too, since she is right there.

Fukunaga steadies her rifle, takes aim at the brainstem of the zombie formerly known as Chubby, and shoots. He goes down, but Yokoya's other undead minion (the one with the forelock) turns around and glares hungrily at Fukunaga.

The bullets aren't magic. She needs another shot, but aiming is different when it's her own brain on the line. Some rocks land at her feet. And then some more. Akiyama and Nao aren't cowering in the corner anymore, and what initially looked like a one on two battle with hostages is now a three-on-one battle. They're throwing pebbles, a mere distraction, but what she needs. Forelock shuffles back.

The immediate pressure off, if not the responsibility, Fukunaga aims again. She has one shot. It needs to be accurate and clean.

Crack. Fukunaga staggers from the recoil.

Forelock falls at Akiyama's feet, and the two of them head over.

"Fukunaga-san! Thank you so much!" Somehow, even in the middle of the zombie invasion, Nao still manages to be chipper.

Akiyama just nods.

"Shh!" Though there are no immediate signs of more of the zombified players, she keeps her ears open. "Look," she says softly, "if you want to thank me, you can make yourselves useful. Get back to the main house and set up a barricade."

Nao nods. Akiyama silently follows, looking bothered by something.

"And Nao..." Fukunaga shouldn't have to make it clear but she does anyway, "if you try negotiating with these things, it's your brain on the line. And if your brain gets eaten, you're getting shot."

"I understand." She runs to the house already, making so much noise that she might as well be zombie bait.

Akiyama falls behind. "Something's wrong here. This is too convenient."

Fukunaga agrees, but survival trumps investigation. "We can figure it out when the zombies are all dead. For now, just trust me, and we'll make it out alive."

Akiyama just nods, and follows Nao, a little warier.

There's the fear yes, that's been with her since she was a child training in the mountains, but there's also exhilaration as well, of being the big damn hero and knowing throughout her body that she has the skills to win this. Later, she'll relax and savor the moment, and maybe spin an appropriately heroic tale to tell her roommate when she gets back.

But first, she's going to survive.


End file.
